


Tricks of the Mind

by sapphic_phoenix



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Kathryn Janeway, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Mind Games, Mystery, Snakes, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/sapphic_phoenix
Summary: An alien dignitary gives Janeway a beautiful gift that begins a terrifying chain of events for her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [The-Bookwyrm](https://the-bookwyrm.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading for me and sticking with me when my creativity and motivation deserted me. This story isn't finished at the time of posting this first chapter, but I'm hoping reviews will encourage my brain to finish the story for me.

_Yesssssss_.

The chanting grew louder and the bowing deeper as the serpentine figure uncoiled itself and stretched. It gazed upon its humanoid minions with smug satisfaction.

_Yessssss_.

“My lord,” one of the minions addressed the snake, “we have detected a ship approaching our world. A whole ship full of aliens.”

“Ahhhhh. Very good.” The snake grinned, baring its large fangs. “You know what I want you to do.”

“Yes, my lord.” The minion bowed and retreated.

The snake gazed for one more moment upon the hoard of worshippers, then began to coil itself once more on its velvet pedestal.

_Yesssssssss_.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed and dropped the padd onto her desk, her mind too distracted to concentrate on the engineering report. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, then grimaced. Cold coffee never tasted good.

Rising from her chair with a cat-like stretch, she sauntered over to the replicator. “Coffee, black,” she ordered. The replicator hummed to life and materialised the drink. The steam rose slowly from the cup. The scent of coffee began to fill her senses.

Before she could take a sip, her commbadge chirped. “Captain to the Bridge.”

Janeway sighed and set the cup down on the desk, then headed for the Bridge.

“Report,” she said as she crossed the threshold.

“We’re nearing a class-M planet with a small population,” Chakotay said. “We’re trying to determine if they’re warp-capable or not, but the planet looks like a good place to stock up on food supplies.”

“And we’re in desperate need of those,” Janeway added.

Suddenly, the Ops console began to beep. “Captain, we’re receiving a hail from the surface,” Harry said.

“On screen.”

The alien who appeared on the viewscreen was tall and lean, green in colour, and decidedly reptilian in nature. Their golden eyes darted around the room before settling on Captain Janeway.

“Greetings, space travellers,” the alien said. “Welcome to Mokallan Sanctuary. This sacred place of ancient power opens its arms to you. I am Xellan, leader of this humble group.”

“Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation starship Voyager. Thank you for your warm welcome. I’m wondering if we might negotiate for permission to gather food supplies from your planet.”

“But of course!” the alien smiled. “Our world is welcoming to all, and we are always happy to help those in need. You may take whatever you require, so long as you are respectful of the ground on which you tread. You may also visit our humble Sanctuary if you seek enlightenment or blessing, Captain. I personally would be honoured to give you a tour of this place we call home.”

“Thank you, Mr Xellan. I just might take you up on that offer.”

The planet proved true to their initial assessment, offering up a bounty of fruits and vegetables to stock Neelix’s pantry for quite some time to come. And true to her word, Janeway, with Ayala at her side, beamed down to the Mokallan Sanctuary for the tour Xellan promised her.

The courtyard where she materialised was bordered with tall fruit trees on all sides. A paved path wound around the overhanging branches towards the stately Sanctuary where Xellan waited to meet her.

“Ah, Captain! How delightful to meet you in person!”

“Likewise. Your Sanctuary is very beautiful, Mr Xellan.”

“Oh, it’s just Xellan, Captain.” They motioned for Janeway to precede them down the garden path. “We have over five hundred people here at Mokallan Sanctuary,” Xellan began, “some of them farmers, some tailers, some craftsmen, and all worshippers of the Divine Serpent.”

“’Divine Serpent’?” Janeway asked.

“A creature of grace and beauty who rules our world and our lives with benevolence and majesty. We all pledge our devotion to the Divine One and he, in turn, blesses us.”

Xellan continued to walk Janeway around the Sanctuary, inside the rock walls and outside in the sprawling gardens. The people here, they explained, came from a different world in a nearby system. They had left their technology behind in pursuit of a simpler life. Once they began to settle the site where the Sanctuary now stood, they discovered the Divine One and began to worship him. The temple that they build to honour their divine spirit stood at the center of the Sanctuary. Tall and ornate, its spire seemed to reach for the stars.

“Captain,” Xellan said at the end of the tour, “I would like to present you with a gift. A blessing from all of us here as you continue on your journey.”

They took Janeway’s left hand in their own and slipped onto her wrist a silver bracelet. It was shaped like a snake curled around her wrist with its head coming to rest on the back of her hand. Its beady red eyes stared up at her.

“Thank you,” Janeway said. “It’s… lovely.”

“Wear it often and think of us,” Xellan said, then bowed deeply. “I wish you a safe journey, Captain.”

* * *

That evening, Janeway retired to her quarters as soon as her shift was over. The day had been quite the success, with Neelix’s pantry now overflowing, the crew’s spirits high, and her visit to the Sanctuary rather interesting.

Crossing the room towards the bedroom, she pulled off her jacket and then her turtleneck. It was then she realised the bracelet Xellan gave her was still on her wrist. She fingered it lightly for a moment, then tried to slip it off.

It was tighter than she remembered. In fact, it seemed like it might not fit over her hand at all.

_That’s ridiculous,_ she thought. _It fit to get on there, it’ll fit to get off._

_But why take it off?_ She then considered. _It looks nice._

She shrugged and continued on her route to the bathroom, the bracelet snug around her wrist.

She didn’t notice the snake’s red eyes glint brightly in the dark room.


	2. One Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trouble begins for our favourite captain.

The next morning, Janeway awoke to the sound of her commbadge chirping. With a groan, she rolled over and slapped the bedside table until she hit the badge. “Janeway here.”

“I was just wondering if you planned on showing up to the bridge today,” Chakotay said.

Janeway bolted upright, wide awake. “What time is it?”

“Almost 0900. Your shift started an hour ago.”

“Shit,” she muttered, throwing off the blankets. “I’ll be right there.”

In less than five minutes, she was stepping off the turbolift onto the bridge and striding towards her seat in the centre.

“You look well-rested,” Chakotay remarked.

“Don’t start,” Janeway said. “I actually didn’t sleep that well at all. I kept having nightmares.”

“What about?”

“Lots of things. None of it important.” She waved her hand dismissively and turned her attention to the centre console. Suddenly, a violent shiver ran down her body, causing her to startle and clutch her arms, trying to rub some warmth back into her body.

“You alright?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Just a little cold.”

Chakotay frowned but said nothing more.

Janeway stood up. “Commander, you have the bridge.” She walked to the ready room, still rubbing her arms. As soon as the doors closed behind her she said “Computer, raise the temperature in this room by five degrees.” The computer beeped its acknowledgement and her shivers began to die down.

Janeway began to walk towards the replicator to get a cup of coffee, but her foot caught on the step and she fell forward onto the floor. As she landed, her hands flew out to break her fall but instead of making contact with soft carpet, her left hand encountered something unexpected. Something smooth and scaly. She looked towards where her hand was but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She moved her fingers and the sensation vanished.

Just a trick of the mind.

She sighed and picked herself up. “Computer, coffee. Black.”

The computer chirped and the replicator lit up.

Just at that moment, the door chimed.

“Come in.”

When she turned back from the replicator, Chakotay was standing by the door.

“So how’s your day going?” Janeway asked, her voice tinged with annoyance.

“Can’t complain,” Chakotay replied. “Bad day, huh?”

“Oh, you could say that.” Janeway sank down on the couch, cradling her coffee.

“I’ll leave this on your desk, then, for when you’ve finished that coffee,” Chakotay said, dropping some padds onto the desk. “It’s just a status report and next week’s duty roster. Oh, and Neelix wanted to run menu ideas by you whenever you’ve got a minute.”

“I’ll find a minute to give to him.” Janeway patted the seat beside her and smiled. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”

“Is that an invitation?” Chakotay asked, sitting down on the sofa.

“If you want it to be.”

“I’ll bring the cider.”

Another shudder ran through her body, making her coffee slosh around inside the cup.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chakotay asked. He put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Janeway said. “Just cold. And tired.”

Chakotay’s hand began to rub the back of her shoulder gently. “Well, just take it easy today, okay? You probably need the extra rest.”

Janeway closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She focused on taking deep breaths and felt the tension begin to drain from her body.

Then Chakotay said something under his breath.

“What’s that?” Janeway asked.

Chakotay frowned. “What’s what?”

“You said something.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I could have sworn you did.”

“Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you,” Chakotay suggested. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “That happens when you work too hard and rest too little.”

“I guess so,” Janeway said, unconvinced. “I guess I’m just having a bad day.”

* * *

_Yesssssssss_.

The serpentine figure swam through the air around the room. Invisible to the eyes of the people around it, it meandered its way across the bridge, inspecting every station and memorizing every face.

So many people.

So many opportunities.

So much fun to be had.

_Yesssssssssss_.


	3. Eyes in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our mischievous spirit gets up to more mischief and Janeway's bad day continues

A shrill scream split the air. “Mom! MOM!” Naomi cried.

Samantha ran into her daughter’s room. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There’s something in my room,” Naomi sobbed.

“What do you mean? What’s in your room?”

“A monster.”

“Sweetheart, you’re too old to believe in monsters anymore,” Samantha told her. She pulled Naomi close and rubbed her back soothingly.

“But it was real!” Naomi said. “I saw it! It was a flying snake thing!”

“Well there’s nothing here now. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“What if the monster comes back?” Naomi asked, lying back down.

Samantha tucked her daughter in to bed. “Just tell it to go away,” she said. Giving Naomi a final kiss on the forehead, Samantha turned the lights out again and left the room.

In the darkness, two glowing crimson eyes appeared.

Naomi gulped. “Go away,” she whispered. “Go away!”

The eyes blinked but did not disappear.

* * *

“Report!” Janeway ordered as she exited the turbolift.

“I am at a loss, Captain,” Tuvok said, rising from her chair. “There are no ships nearby. All systems appear functional. There is nothing readily apparent that would have triggered a red alert.”

“So you’re saying that we got out of bed at four in the morning because the ship decided to play a prank on us?” Chakotay asked.

“That seems as likely an explanation as any,” Tuvok said.

“Alright. I’m going to Engineering,” Janeway said. “Now that I’m up, I’m up for good.”

This was just great. First another restless night filled with nightmares, and now the ship’s computer acting up. Would she ever get a break?

Engineering was a buzz of activity when Janeway arrived. Torres darted around the room, bellowing orders and checking monitors.

“B’Elanna.” Janeway flagged down the engineer. “Do you know what caused the red alert yet?”

“No ma’am, but I’m going to check a few things if you want to lend a hand.” Leading the way into a Jefferies tube junction, Torres slung her engineering kit over her shoulder and began to descend the ladder into the bowels of the ship. Janeway moved to follow, but jerked back with a start as soon as she touched the first ladder rung. It felt like ice.

“Is it just me or is it a little cold in here?” she asked.

“Seems fine to me,” came B’Elanna’s reply.

A shiver ran through Janeway’s body. “Guess it’s just me then,” she murmured to herself. She grabbed onto the still-icy ladder and followed Torres down.

“I’ve checked almost everything I can think of that might be causing our problem,” Torres explained as they climbed, “but so far everything checks out. It doesn’t look like a system malfunction, but the computer core is the last thing on my list so if that checks out, I’ll be at a loss.”

B’Elanna said something else then, but Janeway didn’t catch it. “What was that?” she asked.

“I said the computer core is the last thing I need to check—”

“No, after that.”

“I didn’t say anything after that.”

_I guess I’m hearing things,_ she thought.

They reached the computer core at last. The size of its metallic frame was unimpressive considering its importance to the rest of the ship’s systems. Torres set her engineering kit on the floor and opened a panel to reveal a set of flashing green lights. She pulled out a tricorder and began scanning. “Everything seems okay.”

A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught Janeway’s attention, and she turned towards it. Nothing was there. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Torres.

“I’m still going to run a diagnostic while I’m here. Something’s not right and I need to find it.”

Another movement caught Janeway’s eye. Again, she turned. Again, there was nothing.

“—could be causing the problem. What do you think, Captain?”

“What?” Janeway turned back to Torres.

“I said the only thing I can think of that might be causing the problem is…”

Another violent shiver ran through Janeway.

“Are you alright, Captain?”

“Fine. You were saying?”

“I said that… Are you sure you’re alright, Captain? You’re still shivering. I can handle this if you want to—”

“I said I’m fine.”

Something touched the back of Janeway’s neck. Something cold and smooth. Clapping her hand over the spot where it touched her, she spun around to find the source of the sensation. She found nothing.

“Captain?” B’Elanna sounded concerned.

_Captain_ , a different voice hissed. _Captain…_

_It’s just my mind playing tricks_ , she thought. _It’s just in my mind._

_Captain…_

“Captain!” B’Elanna grabbed Janeway’s shoulders and shook her back to reality. “I think you should go to sickbay. You don’t seem yourself.”

“No, I’m… I’m fine. I just… just a little sleep deprived. I need to go back to bed.”

She turned and began to ascend the ladder, leaving a concerned engineer behind.

As soon as she was out of sight, B’Elanna tapped her commbadge. “Torres to Chakotay. I need to talk to you.”


	4. One Above All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our Captain sees her nemesis for the first time

Her quarters were dark when Janeway entered. She didn’t bother calling for the lights, having long since memorized her way around them. She began to walk slowly towards the bedroom, shedding her uniform one layer at a time.

_Captain_ , a voice whispered.

“Hello?” she called into the darkness. “Is someone there?”

There was no response.

_It’s just another trick of the mind,_ she thought.

She strolled over to the replicator, kicking off her boots along the way. “Computer, coffee… no, belay that. Vulcan spice tea.” The replicator beeped obligingly and produced a mug of steaming tea.

She took it and blew the steam away. Then she took a sip.

It tasted vile.

Instead of the soothing blend of herbs and spices she was expecting, it tasted, quite literally, like shit.

“Ugh. Computer, what is this?”

“Vulcan spice tea,” the computer said.

“No, it’s not. Give me a real cup of tea.”

The computer beeped again. The replicator lit up. A steaming mug materialized.

It did not taste like tea.

It had a metallic tang, and was redder than tea had any right to be.

It tasted… _it tasted like blood._

Disgusted, Janeway put both cups back in the replicator and hit the ‘recycle’ button.

_Useless piece of…_ “Oof!” She tripped over her boots and face-planted on the floor.

“Looks like my bad day isn't over,” she muttered. “Computer, play some music. Something soothing. Something to fall asleep to.”

The computer beeped.

Suddenly loud music assaulted her ears.

“Computer, stop that noise!”

The music ceased.

Kathryn sank to her knees in the middle of the floor. “Is nothing going to go right today? Can’t I just have One. Good. Day?!” She pounded her fists into the deck plating to emphasize her point.

_I can give you whatever you want,_ a voice whispered from behind her left ear.

Kathryn spun around.

No one was there.

“Show yourself!” she yelled.

Nothing happened.

_I can give you everything you desire_ , the voice whispered.

Kathryn spun around to her other side.

Nothing was there.

_Or I can take it away!_

A sudden, fiery pain shot through her left arm, from fingers to shoulder. Gasping through the pain, she clutched her arm close to her chest.

It was then she saw the bracelet. The silver serpent was still wrapped tight around her wrist, and it was glowing golden.

She touched it, then pulled back instantly as heat seared her fingers.

_Don’t do that,_ the voice said. It was louder now. And close. It almost seemed like it was coming from inside her head.

“Security to the captain’s quarters! Intruder alert!” she called.

The computer did not respond.

“Show yourself!”

In the middle of the room, floating a meter off the ground, a black cloud began to coalesce. The mist gathered itself into a long, coiled form. A serpentine figure.

A long black snake with glowing red eyes.

_Do not resist your fate_ , it hissed.

The voice came from everywhere at once.

The fiery pain in her arm boiled hotter.

_Give in to it. Give in to me._

Kathryn’s fingernails dug into her arm as she tugged at the bracelet. It stayed fast.

The snake snarled and darted towards her face. She fell backwards.

_I am above all. I am everything!_ It hissed loudly. _I am Divine._

“You’re nothing!” Janeway retorted. She groaned as the bracelet coiled tighter around her arm. Her fingers began to tingle as her arm continued to burn.

“Leave. Me. Alone!” She leapt forwards into the mist. It stung her eyes as she passed through it. She landed heavily on the coffee table, shattering the glass.

The snake laughed.

_You are a mortal,_ it scoffed. _You will bend to my will. They always do._

Grabbing a large shard of glass, Janeway swung wildly, blindly, into the mist. The snake laughed louder. Her arm burned hotter. Her eyes stung. Her hand went numb. Her lungs burned.

She fell to her knees.

Gasping for breath, she felt the snake coil its ethereal form around her body and squeeze.

_I. Am. Everything._

The whisper in her ear was the last thing she heard as she lost the battle to breathe.

She fell, lifeless, to the floor.


	5. Life and Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the crew begins to realize that something is amiss

With a gasp and a cough, Janeway bolted upright.

“Oh, thank the Spirits,” she heard Chakotay say.

As her breathing evened, her vision cleared, and she realized she was in Sickbay.

“What happened?” she asked.

“B’Elanna found you in a turbolift, unconscious,” Chakotay told her. “You must have collapsed on your way back to your quarters.”

“I never made it to my quarters?”

“No.”

Kathryn took a moment to digest this information.

“Kathryn, what’s going on with you?” Chakotay asked, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. “And don’t tell me you’re fine.”

Kathryn rubbed her hands over her face. “I wish I knew,” she said, her voice trembling.

Chakotay pulled her close. “Tell me everything.”

Just then the Doctor came out of his office. “Ah, Captain, you’re awake. I was getting concerned.”

“How long was I out?”

“Almost four hours.”

The Doctor approached with his tricorder at the ready and began to scan her. As he moved over her left side, a frown creased his face and he scanned more slowly. “Hm.”

“What is it?” Chakotay asked.

“I think we have a slight problem,” the Doctor said. He moved around to Janeway’s left side and lifted the sleeve of her jacket.

The silver snake was wrapped tightly around her wrist, and her hand was a deep blue.

* * *

“We have to consider the possibility that the aliens at the Sanctuary knew about this entity and intentionally inflicted it upon the Captain,” Tuvok said.

The senior staff had gathered in sickbay to discuss what Janeway told them about the snake-like entity.

“But why would they do that?” Harry asked. “They seemed so nice and peaceful.”

“Perhaps it’s a ploy to take over the ship by incapacitating the crew, one by one,” Neelix suggested.

“Whatever their reasons, our most immediate problem is how to remove this… _thing_ from the Captain’s arm,” the Doctor said. “As we’ve already seen, my laser scalpel can’t cut through it and I’m hesitant to use a phaser that close to the Captain’s skin. But if we don’t do something soon, she may end up losing that hand.

“Actually,” he said, a sudden look of inspiration on his face, “that might be a viable solution. I can surgically remove the hand to try and get the device off and then reattach—”

“ _No!”_ Janeway said sharply. “Let’s try something a little less drastic first,” she added. “I’d like to keep my limbs where they are for now.

“Tom, go set a course back to that planet. That’s where all this started, I think we can find out how to end it there.”

Tom nodded and left the room.

“In the meantime I’d like continuous…” Her voice trailed off.

“… Captain?” Chakotay prompted her.

“Uh, continuous internal sensor sweeps.” Janeway continued to stare into the middle distance, past the gathered officers.

Chakotay touched her shoulder and she jumped.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Janeway hesitated. “Do you see anything… odd… in the room?” she asked eventually.

Everyone glanced around. “No.” Chakotay said. “What do you see?”

“I see all of you,” Janeway said, “and I see a black mist. Right over there.” She gestured to the far side of the room, towards the ceiling.

The Doctor came over and scanned her. “It’s worse than I thought. You’re hallucinating.”

“Can you stop the hallucinations?” Janeway asked.

“Not without knowing what’s causing them,” the Doctor replied.

“What if it’s not an hallucination?” Harry suggested. Everyone turned towards him. “What if this snake… _thing_ … is real?”

“I think I like that idea even less than the idea that I’m hallucinating the whole thing,” Janeway said. “Mental illness I can deal with. Ghost snakes I don’t want to get started with.”

A sudden stabbing pain lanced through her left arm and she winced. The snake had coiled even tighter around her, digging into her flesh sharply.

“Whatever it is we’re dealing with,” she said, “I think we’re running out of time.”


	6. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our captain faces her fears and her crew tries to get some answers

“Voyager! What a surprise to see you again, and so soon. Is all well?”

“Not exactly, Xellan,” Chakotay said. “We’d like to ask you about something you gave to our captain. A silver bracelet?”

Xellan’s green skin paled. “Uh, of course. What would you like to know?”

“We have a slight problem. It seems to be shrinking, and she can’t remove it.”

“Oh, well that sounds awful, but I don’t see what we can do.”

“What can you tell me about the bracelet?”

“Well, it is a symbol of the benevolent presence of our Divine Spirit, the ever-living Serpent. It, uh… it’s a blessing for whomever possesses it. Uhh…”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me?” Chakotay asked.

“I really can’t imagine. But now, Commander, I must be going. Safe travels.”

The viewscreen flicked back to a view of the planet.

“Get them back,” Chakotay demanded, turning to Kim at the Ops console.

“I’m trying. They’re not responding to my hails,” Kim replied.

“Can you get a transporter lock on them?”

“I think so.”

“Beam them here. We’re getting some answers, one way or another.”

A transporter beam sparkled and Xellan materialized in front of them.

“Wha— Bu—” they sputtered. “You _abducted_ me?! This is an outrage!” Xellan paced the length of the Bridge, waving their hands to emphasize their fury. “I can promise you that should you ever return to our world, you will not be welcomed back!”

“I’ll beam you back as soon as you answer our questions,” Chakotay said, “so the sooner you start cooperating, the sooner you can go. _Now._ What is this bracelet doing to our Captain?”

Xellan sighed and crossed their arms. “Nothing,” they said.

“I don’t believe you.”

Xellans eyes darted around the room. “I really can’t—”

“Tell. Me.” Chakotay demanded. His eyes glinted with fury.

“Okay! Okay. It’s… it’s the Serpent.”

“What serpent?”

“The one we worship. Or used to worship.” Xellan resumed their pacing. “You see, it’s very real. And-- and it’s powerful. It demanded our obedience and reverence and we had no choice but to give in to it. But lately it’s grown tired of us. It wants someone new to break. Someone to challenge it. And we thought your captain could provide that for it.”

“What did you do to her?” Chakotay grabbed the cringing man by the shoulders.

“We just… that is, I… The Serpent is connected spiritually to the bracelet. It becomes attached to whoever wears it.”

“How do we get rid of it?”

“I don’t know! Please just let me go. I’ve said too much already,” Xellan sobbed, clearly terrified.

* * *

Kathryn was sitting on a biobed, drumming her fingers on the side, when Chakotay arrived in Sickbay. She looked up and smiled when he entered.

“Please tell me you have good news,” she said.

“I talked to Xellan,” he replied. “They don’t know how to fix this.” Kathryn sighed, disappointed. “Kathryn.” She looked up again. “You’re going to have to consider letting the Doctor remove your arm.”

“If it’s the only option, then fine. But there are risks involved with that kind of major surgery and I don’t really want to tempt my luck.”

“But the longer you leave it, the greater the risks are. At least now, while it’s still somewhat healthy, it has a chance to recover.”

“Just stop pushing me, alright! I said I don’t want to do it.”

“Kathryn,” he took her good hand, “you have to give in. Just let the Doctor do this. It’s your best chance.” He brushed his fingers against her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

“I don’t know how I can keep doing this,” she said. “I can’t trust my own mind. I don’t know what’s real and what’s not. How I can I know you’re not an hallucination?”

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Just trust me.”

“I do.” She took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Chakotay waved over the Doctor, who came ready with a hypospray.

“Now this won’t hurt a bit, Captain,” the Doctor said. He injected her with the hypospray and helped her to lay down.

Instantly, her body became sluggish and heavy. Her eyelids began to slide closed. She felt darkness encroaching on her consciousness.

“Oh no,” she heard the Doctor say. She forced her eyes open in time to see his holographic form shimmer out of existence.

“What the hell?” Chakotay said.

The lights in the room flickered and died. The red alert lights kicked on. A black mist began to descend from the ceiling.

“Chakotay to the bridge.” There was no response. “Chakotay to engineering.” Nothing.

Kathryn pushed herself up into a sitting position and eyed the black cloud.

The dark mist began to coalesce into a serpentine form.

 _You can’t get rid of me that easily, Captain_ , a voice hissed through the darkness.

The black cloud exploded and began to fill the room.

Chakotay started coughing and gasping for breath. He sank down to his knees, clutching at his throat in a vain attempt to breathe.

Kathryn’s eyes began to sting from the smoke. “Chakotay! We have to get out of…”

She fell back down, her body too sluggish to rise.

Chakotay was on the floor, grasping at a tendril of smoke that was curled around his throat.

_Give in, Captain! You won’t win this one!_

_Give in!_

“I won’t…”

“Kathryn!”

“I…”

“Kathryn!” Hands shook her shoulders roughly.

She blinked and the smoke disappeared.

Chakotay stood before her, concern marking his features. “Kathryn, it’s not real. Whatever it is, it can’t hurt you.”

She looked around. There was no sign of the snake.

Kathryn took a shaky breath then leaned into his embrace. “I don’t know what’s real anymore,” she whispered. “I can’t keep going like this.”

The lighting suddenly dropped as the ship went into Red Alert.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no…” Kathryn muttered, covering her face with her hands.

“It’s okay. This one’s real.” Chakotay reassured her.

“Bridge to Commander Chakotay. Report to the Bridge immediately.” Tuvok’s voice filtered through the commbadge.

“I’m coming too,” Kathryn said, jumping off the biobed. “I’m losing my goddamned mind in here.”

The turbolift ride to the Bridge seemed to take forever, but that small eternity was not enough to prepare Kathryn for what was yet to come.


	7. Face to Face With Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our Captain tangles with the Snake again

Black smoke filled the Bridge. Every officer on the deck lay unconscious at their post. Consoles flashed and beeped wildly, sending out bursts of sparks as their circuits overloaded.

Janeway looked around, horrified. “I’m dreaming again.” She rolled up her sleeve and pinched her good arm. Nothing happened.

“If this is a dream, then we’re both having one hell of a nightmare,” Chakotay said.

Janeway’s commbadge chirped. “Torres to Bridge, respond!”

“Janeway here.” She waved the smoke out of her face and heard Chakotay beside her start to cough.

“I’ve got an energy surge moving through the gel packs. I think it might be the cause of our malfunctions.”

“Where is it now?”

“Somewhere on the Bridge.”

A console exploded on her left. Sparks flew upward and a shadow darted along the wall.

“Found it,” she said.

Another console exploded. The shadow moved again.

Janeway followed it to the center of the Bridge.

“Show yourself!” she shouted.

The smoke swirled and coalesced. But it did not form into the serpentine shape she had come to expect. Instead, it darted towards her and hit her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the back wall. She saw stars.

Another hand grasped her own and helped her to her feet. She looked up to see Chakotay looking down at her. But… there was something in his eyes. She saw an anger there she’d never seen in him before.

“Chakotay?”

“Guess again.”

“How. Dare. You.” Janeway stepped away, her fists balling up at her sides. “Leave him out of this!”

“But Captain,” not-Chakotay said, “the fun is just beginning.”

Suddenly, the ground shifted and hardened beneath her. The room swirled around her and changed. The grey walls turned to red-hot rock as she found herself in a cave, standing on a rock platform surrounded by burning, molten lava.

Janeway lunged at him. He sidestepped her easily and sent her tumbling to the deck.

“Now, Captain. Don’t hurt yourself.” He sneered. “I’d rather have you in one piece.”

“What do you want?” Janeway picked herself up and eyed the monster in human form.

“Your devotion. Your loyalty. Your unending reverence. Put simply, Captain… I want you.”

“Tough shit. You can’t have me. And you can’t have Chakotay’s body either so _leave_!”

“Not yet.”

The bracelet suddenly twisted tighter around her arm, and she hissed in pain.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be,” the snake said menacingly. “Just give in to me.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll kill you and try again with another member of your crew. And another, and so on until everyone is either kneeling at my feet or dead beneath them.”

“I can promise you, not a single person on this crew would ever give in to you.”

The bracelet twisted tighter.

The smoke thickened.

The being’s grin widened.

“We’ll see about that.”

He lunged at her and wrapped his, or rather Chakotay’s, hands around her throat. Her breath was coming in gasps now.

“You will bow to me,” he snarled, “even if it is with your dying breath.”

Grunting with the effort, Janeway forced his hands away from her throat. Then with a swift uppercut, she knocked him backwards. He retaliated with a sharp kick which knocked her down on her ass. Suddenly she found herself trapped beneath his strong body, his hands at her throat and a menacing grin on his face.

“If I can’t have you, no one else will,” he snarled.

Chakotay’s brown eyes bored into her with a hatred she had never seen on his face before. His strong, rough hands clenched her throat with a strength she could not break free of. _It’s not Chakotay_ , she reminded herself.

Was this really how she would go out? Having beaten countless odds before, only to be taken down by a megalomaniacal non-corporeal snake?

Her vision started to cloud over.

The snake’s brutal grip tightened.

Chakotay’s face was just inches from her own, that evil smile the last thing she saw as she slipped into the encroaching darkness.

* * *

On the floor of the Bridge, behind the center chairs, the command team lay still, a deathly pallor upon their faces. Until Janeway’s black eyes opened.


	8. Powerless

‘Janeway’ sat slowly down in the command chair, relishing the feeling of being in command of this marvellous vessel. She leaned towards the center console and set to work decrypting the Captain’s command codes.

Behind her, the turbolift doors opened. “Chakotay!” B’Elanna cried out. Janeway turned and saw her kneeling beside the first officer’s prone form. “What happened?” the engineer asked.

“I don’t know,” Janeway said. “The room was filled with smoke and we passed out. I only woke up just now.”

“Smoke?” B’Elanna frowned. “I don’t understand. The environmental controls seemed normal.” She stood up and approached the engineering station. “Everything looks fine here. It must be another glitch.”

“Well, whatever it is, you’d better go and fix it. Now.”

B’Elanna blinked at her harsh tone, then frowned again. “How did your eyes get so dark?”

‘Janeway’ raised a hand and smoke began to swirl around B’Elanna. It quickly encapsulated her, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_These pesky mortals with their too many questions. No matter. Their captain is incapacitated and soon all, including this ship and crew, will be mine._

* * *

Kathryn awoke slowly and opened her eyes to an inky black fog that swirled around her. She waved it away from her face and sat up. She was surrounded by nothing but this swirling, smoky darkness, and as far as she could see she was alone.

She got to her feet and felt her throat. It was a little sore, but still attached.

“Show yourself, coward!” she shouted into the darkness.

The smoke swirled before her, but it wasn’t a snake that appeared in the darkness. It was a tiny lizard. Her spirit guide, she realized.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” she said.

 _And whose fault is that?_ The lizard retorted softly in her mind. It sauntered towards her and she knelt down to see it better. _You’re in a bit of a predicament._

“So I’ve noticed.”

_What are you going to do about it?_

“What can I do?” Kathryn raged. “I’m helpless, trapped somewhere, I don’t even know where. This fucking… snake… _thing_ has taken over my best friend’s body and for all I know my entire ship, and I can’t do a damn thing about it.” She hurled a fist at the swirling smoke and heaved a sigh.

 _You might be trapped_ , the little lizard told her, _but you’re far from helpless._

Kathryn eyed her small friend. “Oh?”

 _Even as a child there is one skill you always possessed that gave you power over others’ minds and emotions. A power that will serve you well in the fight to come._ A wide grin split the lizard’s face. _You have the power to annoy._

* * *

“Crew of the _Voyager_ ,” Janeway’s voice filtered throughout the ship, “your captain is dead, and this ship is mine. You will all submit to me. You will worship me as my devoted followers. Any resistance will be met with harsh repercussions so don’t bother trying. You are all _mine!”_

It switched off the comm and smiled a malevolent smile. The ship orbited the planet containing this Being’s Sanctuary and as soon as it figured out the controls for the transporters there would be a horde of new followers to worship its Divine Being. The thought sent a shiver of delight up its spine.

“Demon! Hey, demon!” The voice of its body’s previous host echoed through its skull. “It’s come to my attention that you have me trapped inside my own mind. This simply will _not_ do, and I promise you won’t be able to keep me in here forever.”

“Oh yes I can,” the Being hissed.

“No you can’t. I’ll wear you down and I’ll find a way out and when I do, _ohh_ there will be _hell_ to pay!”

The Being sneered and did not respond. This human was a minor inconvenience, nothing more.

* * *

Janeway stood in the empty black space, the little lizard perched on her shoulder. “You can’t hide from me forever!” she shouted into the darkness. “Show yourself! Come in here and fight, you coward!”

She heard a deep, echoing laugh but the snake did not show itself.

 _Don’t give up,_ the lizard said into her mind. _You will wear it down eventually._

“But how can I beat it?” Kathryn asked. “It’s so powerful and I’m… _trapped_.”

_You have the power of your mind. That is your greatest weapon._

“But how do I use that weapon?”

_Think of what you want to do._

“I want this thing out of my body.”

_So focus on getting yourself back into your body and the intruder out._

Kathryn scrunched her eyes closed and tried to focus on being back in control of her body again.

_Take it easy. Don’t force it. Focus on the end result, not how you’re going to get there._

* * *

The snake hissed in frustration. That pesky human was stronger than it had anticipated, and it seemed like she had help. It tried to block the unknown presence but couldn’t keep it out, and now it was helping the human captain to fight back.

It hissed and slapped a hand down on the console. This human was too much trouble to keep around. It would have to terminate this body and find another. Perhaps the first officer would put up less of a fight.

* * *

The ground shook violently beneath her, knocking Kathryn off her feet. “What’s happening?”

 _The intruder is attempting to shut down your internal systems,_ the lizard responded. _You must fight!_

“How?!”

_Breathe. Stay alive. Just keep breathing._

“That won’t do you any good,” a different voice hissed. Suddenly, out of the smoke swirling around them, the snake slithered towards her. “It’s time for you to let go.”

The snake darted at Kathryn, and she dodged out of its reach. “I’ll never give in to you and you know it.”

“It’s not me you should give in to anymore,” the snake hissed. “It’s fate now.”

“Call it what you want,” Kathryn threw herself towards the snake, grabbing for its throat but missing, “but you will never win. Not while I’m still here.”

“You will not be here for much longer.” The snake coiled up on itself. “As we speak, I am slowing down your body’s systems. Soon your body will no longer be alive and you… _will be gone_.”


	9. Just Keep Breathing

A team of security officers stormed the Bridge from every door only to find everyone on it unconscious. They quickly broke out the medkits and began assessing everyone’s situations. Most of them were easily roused with a simple hypospray, but the Captain not so much. The tricorders indicated that she was in a coma and her vital signs were fluctuating wildly. Even the Doctor, smug as he usually was, had no idea what was happening to her.

In a dark, empty place inside her mind, Kathryn’s consciousness was fighting for survival. The little lizard who had helped her endure thus far had vanished, leaving her alone to face the dastardly serpent who was threatening her life, her ship, and her friends.

“I’m in control now,” it hissed.

“Not for long.” Janeway circled the serpent, waiting for her chance to strike. “My crew is doing everything they can to loosen your hold on my ship and I’ll do everything in my power to rid my body of you too.”

“Your best is not good enough for that,” the snake laughed.

 _Take it easy,_ the lizard’s words rang in her mind. _Just keep breathing._

Janeway took a deep breath and faced the snake. “What do you want? It has to be more than just minions to serve you. Do you want the ship? Our technology?”

“Nothing is worth more than minions to serve me!” the snake hissed. “Worshippers are _everything_ to me.”

“My crew will never worship someone as insidious as you.”

“And yet they follow you.” The snake flicked its tail. “Interesting.”

“I’m _nothing_ like you!”

“Aren’t you?” The snake slithered closer. “You seem to think you are a match for me and that would require you to possess a certain—” Its words were cut off by the angry redhead launching herself at it. They rolled on the ground, Janeway trying to keep her grip on the slippery snake, until it sank its teeth into her arm and refused to let go.

Janeway leaped up and began shaking her arm furiously. “Go back to whatever hell you came from!” she screamed, punctuating each word with a shake of the arm.

The snake refused to budge.

She grabbed its tail and yanked it off, leaving ugly red gashes under the torn fabric of her uniform. She hauled back and threw the snake as far as she could into the blackness.

“You’re not having my ship! You’re not having my body!” She marched towards where she had hurled the snake. “You’re not getting worshippers, or anything else you might be after! All you’re getting is a one-way ticket back to hell, you demon!” She spotted movement and pounced on it, then stood up with the struggling snake in her grasp. _Is it just me, or does it seem smaller than before?_ She wondered.

“My poison is flooding your system as we speak,” the serpent hissed. “You will soon pester me no longer!”

“You’re just an ugly caricature of the evil mastermind you seem to think you are,” Janeway said. “Doctor Chaotica is a better villain that you, you rotting basket of seaweed.”

She held the snake’s head securely in one hand and its middle in the other hand and bit down on it, shaking it in her grip like a dog with a rabbit.

 _“No!”_ she heard the snake shriek as blood spurted from its throat.

She held it down on the floor and stomped her boot on its injury repeatedly until finally it stopped squirming. Then, wiping blood from her mouth, she stepped back and heaved a sigh of relief.

Then she heard a deep, rumbling laughter. “You think a little thing like a pesky mortal injury will stop me?” hissed the voice of the snake. “You fool.”

The shadows swirled around the body of the serpent and it rose up from the ground and grew bigger and bigger until it stood before her, a full four meters tall with a flared neck like a cobra and burning embers for eyes.

It hissed menacingly.

* * *

“I don’t understand it.” The Doctor around to his patient’s bedside again and ran his tricorder over her a third time. “Her body is going into toxic shock, but I can’t isolate the toxin that’s doing this. It’s like her entire system is screaming ‘intruder alert’, but I can’t find the intruders.”

“Could it have something to do with that bracelet that we can’t remove?” Chakotay asked.

“I think so. The worst of the reaction seems to be centered around the point where it’s making contact with her skin. It might be the cause somehow.”

“Just keep fighting it, Kathryn,” Chakotay whispered into her ear.

Suddenly, the alarms on the display above the biobed started blaring. The Doctor was there in an instant, tapping the screen. “I don’t believe this. It’s getting worse. The… _whatever_ it is… it seems to be growing stronger somehow.”

“Just fight it a little longer, Kathryn.”

* * *

 _You must fight. Keep fighting._ Chakotay’s words echoed in her mind as she faced the foe before her. The now giant snake laughed down at her, the shadow it cast looming long and dark over her.

“You cannot fight me now, when I’m so big and you’re so small,” the snake gloated.

“Maybe I don’t have to,” Kathryn retorted. “Have you ever tried to sleep in a room with a mosquito? Nasty little things. They have the power… _to annoy_.”

She ran at the snake and threw herself on it with all her weight, sinking her teeth deep into its scaly hide. It screamed and thrashed and she hit the ground hard. Taking only a moment to catch her breath, Kathryn ran at it again and again – scratching, biting, kicking, tackling. Doing everything she could to wear the creature down. It twisted and turned, wriggled and writhed, trying to keep her off it, but she was too quick. She darted in and out, leaping around and over the snake’s enormous form with a dancer’s finesse and a wrestler’s strength.

Then, she realized something. _You have the power of your mind,_ the lizard had said.

_Hey, wait a minute. This is all taking place in my mind._

She grinned, and a huge phaser rifle appeared in her hands.

_This is going to be good._

She set the imaginary phaser to maximum and fired. The snake shrieked as the glowing orange beam pierced its hide. “How are you doing that?” the snake screamed.

“The power of the imagination,” she replied. She fired another shot at the enormous creature and watched in satisfaction as it curled back in on itself in pain. “You are no longer in control here.” Shot after shot impacted with the shadowy creature and it shrieked and shrank down with each blow. Before long, it was back to its regular size, laying motionless on the floor.

“Your reign of terror over me has ended,” Janeway snarled at the creature.

The serpent slowly raised its head and grinned at her. “On the contrary. I’ve only just begun.”

Janeway hauled back her phaser rifle and smashed the butt of it into the serpent’s head. Its head flopped back down to the ground and smoke rose up to encircle its form. It vanished in a swirl of blackness.

* * *

“I don’t believe it,” the Doctor said, scanning the Captain’s prone form. “The… _thing_ is retreating back into the bracelet. It’s letting go of the Captain.”

Chakotay rolled up her sleeve and yanked on the bracelet. With two tugs, it slid off her wrist and into his hand. He quickly tossed it away and began rubbing circulation back into her arm.

“Commander, I think she’s waking up.”

Kathryn’s hand twitched. She breathed deeply. Then she opened her eyes.

The Doctor was looming over her and she reflexively pushed him away. “Please don’t crowd me,” she said. “I’ve just had quite the ordeal. I’d like some room to breathe.”

Chakotay gave her a hand as she tried to push herself up to a sitting position. “What do you mean ‘quite the ordeal’? What happened?”

She looked down at her wrist, swollen and bruised but now bare of all ornamentation. She lifted the hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I’ll tell you all about it… over a _big_ pot of coffee.”


	10. Tricks of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our Captain is finally free... or is she?

“So what did you do with the bracelet, since we know that snake thing lives in it?” Chakotay asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

“I’ve locked it up nice and safe where it will never bother anyone again.” Janeway emptied the rest of the pot into her cup and sat back on the couch. “From the minute I put that thing on I felt something awful.”

“I’m just glad you were able to fight it off safely.”

“Me too. If it weren’t for the help of my spirit guide’s encouragements I might not have beaten it at all.”

“So you’re glad that I introduced you two then?” Chakotay smiled.

“Yes, thank you. In fact, I might try meditating tonight and thank it.”

“Be sure to pass on my regards.”

Later that night, true to her word, Kathryn sat cross-legged in her room with her medicine bundle spread open before her. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing deeply and remembering the place where she had been happiest – that beach-side clifftop. Slowly the sights and sounds of that world materialized around her; the salty air stung her nostrils and the sound of the waves soothed her ears. She opened her inner eyes and looked around, searching for her tiny companion.

She found it sitting on a log, soaking in the sunlight.

“Hi,” she greeted it as she sat down beside it. “I want to thank you for your help earlier today. I would have been lost without you.”

_You would have persevered,_ the lizard spoke into her mind. _You did not need me._

“Still, your help made things easier for me,” she said. “And your presence was comforting.”

_No matter how small you may feel_ , the little lizard said, _you will always have power over others. Use this power well, and you will survive._

The two sat in silence then, watching the waves roll in and clouds blow away.

Eventually, Kathryn inhaled deeply and slowly opened her eyes, allowing her brain to re-adjust to the waking world. A smile slipped across her face as she packed up her things, remembering her small friend. She had no idea how the whole ‘spirit guide’ thing actually worked scientifically speaking, but she was grateful to Chakotay for showing her nonetheless.

She deposited the medicine bundle in a drawer in the bedroom and went on to the bathroom, slowly undoing her jacket. She tossed it off to the side and looked up.

And she froze.

There, in the mirror, beside the reflection of her was the reflection of a floating black snake.

_Remember_ , it hissed into her mind, _you can lock me away but you’ll never be rid of me. I’ll haunt you for all eternity and beyond._

She swung around and glanced quickly in every direction.

The room was empty.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the mirror. The only reflection she saw was her own. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

“It’s just a trick of the mind,” she said.


End file.
